elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Materials
This is a guide on materials and what their uses are, and what their backgrounds are. These will include leather, silk, steel, and mythic materials such as orichalcum. This list is for historical accuracy in what could be used on Elysium and probably give you an idea of what your character could use. Fabrics Cotton Minerals Diamonds Stone Hides Leather A warm hide usually obtained from cows used in various things such as underarmour or leisure clothing. Leather helps combat cold temperatures, magic and lightning, but is quite prone to heat. Hard Leather Heavier variation of leather which hide obtainable from larger creatures such as buffal. Hardened leather is even more prone to heat but helps with laceration and is more shock resistant and even provides more warmth. Very resistant against laceration. Black Leather Black Leather is a type of reinforced leather obtainable from various desert serpents. Upon crafting, compared to other leathers is not so resistant against the cold or sorcery, but rather is greatly resistant against conductivity from lightning and fire. Being insulated and cool, you don't really get exhausted in heat and is fairly good against blunt attacks. Black leather is usually dyed white to increase this. Black leather is just called that because of it's colour in it's raw form. Dragon Leather Dragon leather is a very tough scale coated hide which is suitable against magic and fire. Despite such, is still very prone to lightning and ice. It's scales provide a great cover against blunt strikes and lacerations, however may be prone to being pierced by pointed objects. Ancient Leather Leather which is obtainable from ancient dragons. Despite it being from a dragon, does not seem to be as strong as your typical dragon leather as it is incredibly lightweight and enchanted by the dragon itself to manipulate your perception of time slightly. Very treasured, and is used as a drug amongst some. It's somehow prone to fire despite it being from a dragon but still has great resistance to magic. It's only a bit stronger than your typical hard leather. Divine Leather Leather which is said to be obtained from gods, from unknown sources, but some say it's the feet of god. Whatever it is, it occasionally is obtained by a few trading towns who don't reveal its' secret, but instead, sell it to basically everyone. This leather is used by paladins as a sort of heat lining, as it does not let through much heat, keeping the body nice and warm. However, it is not good for the cold, for it lets out almost all of the heat that it gets from the body, which goes into the armour or just into the cold air. Divine Leather is rather useful, because it protects from dark attacks and amplifies healing. (And holy attacks that pass through it.) However, it has one small flaw - It's not strong at all. Keeping the strength to about the level of fine, polished silk. (If gods didn't wash their feet, it'd be stronger.) (Note: Non-canon material, made by Sansrriorar) Metals Silver A soft, uncommon precious metal. Silver is not usually used in forgery, rather for jewelry and such. Silver is usually used in slaying werewolves and lycans as they have an uncontrollable allergy for such. Some weapons are 'laced' with silver for such effects, but may not replicate the effects of pure silver. Iron A standard metal which is quite soft in it's raw form. There are many variations on iron, but in tense of usefulness, iron was used to make cheap equipment for mercenaries and various tools. Steel When iron is melted down with just a bit of carbon and coal, it forms steel which is a black metal until polished to have a metallic appearance. Steel is a versatile metal and provides great physical absorption against laceration and stabs and even strikes, but does not really have special protection like other armours except it's good resistance to fire. Steel is also used to create incredibly versatile weapons that last a really long time in battle and could be enchanted in virtually any way. Geisteel Geisteel is a unique type of steel which has an all around moderate resistance to elements. It comes in a very matte gold, silver, or sometimes a dull red. Some say this is what the Skeleton King's crown is forged out of. Geisteel may be very versatile, but still wont fully protect against everything. Consider it a strategic material and is also great in infrastructure such as important buildings. The material is not suitable for weaponry unless you're a slayer or want a nifty antique. Meteorite Iron A real alloy, but its depiction in fantasy is very often a very different metal than it is in reality. The typical "miraculous" meteoric iron is a jet-black metal that is much stronger than regular steel and often has magical properties as well. Meteorite iron is suitable for weapons and armour. Unlike iron and steel, meteorite iron hold up better against lightning and frost, but renders vulnerable to straight up heat. Cold Iron Precisely what constitutes cold iron varies from source to source, such as being forged without heat, forged by hand, being ferromagnetic, possessing trace amounts of iridium, literally being cold, and so on. Cold iron is greatly resistant to ice magic and it's cool surface naturally made it more resistant to conduction such as fire and lightning. Cold iron is also great for lacerating weaponry. (Cold iron seemed to dwell amongst human and elven warriors who carry battles out in tough cold conditions) Palladium A soft ore which is highly conductive in mana, though not in electricity or other elements. Despite that, palladium is a metal with atoms that can regenerate and is rather interesting. Palladium is incredibly rare and expensive, and are going through many researches. Perhaps some are working to see it's full potential if somehow blessed or enchanted by somebody with great power. Mythrillite A lightweight, very strong, very dark metal with a slightly blue tint, similar to the real-world metal titanium. Very rare and suitable for things such as lightweight weaponry or luxurious arrow/bolt tips but is best suitable in crafting armour,. Paladins and dragoons (Elite slayers) greatly loved it as it provided great defense to dark magic, various types of fire and physical damage. (Beloved by Kretoan paladins of mighty werewolves, golems, angels, and lycans, mythrillite equipment is usually granted amongst them) Adamantite A very heavy otherworldly metal. It's unpolished form is a dark, dull green but when polished is a vibrant chrome white. The hardness of it is incredible and may even cut diamonds, with the drawback of being very heavy. It may be seen as a meteorite as there has not been much veins of this unusual metal anywhere. (Beloved by Kretoan paladins of mighty werewolves, golems, angels, and lycans, adamantite is given to those elites for proper usage.) Scarletite A vibrant, scarlet coloured ore with a slightly flamish hue. It is warm to the touch and quite conductive. Unwise to wear as armour unless you are very resistant or can absorb heat, as it is highly prone to conductivity. Mostly used as a weapon and tends to be enchanted with various powers. (Scarletite tends to be used by strong samurais, many orients look highly upon this treasured material) Orichalcum Orichalcum is a vibrant green metal with a slight hue. Orichalcum's properties vary heavily from source to source: sometimes its schtick is strength, sometimes it's high value, sometimes it's magic resistance, sometimes it's room-temperature superconductivity. Sometimes it floats. Strong weapons tend to be made with such a material and armour suitable against sorcery. (Orichalcum is a delicacy amongst tribes of orcs, demons, and oni. They used this in more successful or wealthy areas in their tribes and cities for equipment or trading) Manyullyn A purple metal alloy consisting of cobalt and various metals. Manyullyn may be soft, but it's enchanted properties make it seem stronger than it feels. Suitable to magic knights, as the metal itself could be used for magic outlets and is very anti-magic resistant. Being it is powered by sorcery, makes well against certain armours. Dragonite A matte dark red alloy which is named due to it's great defense against sorcery and laceration. Dragonite is suitable in crafting weaponry and armour. Dragonite is amazing in moderately weighted weapons such as straight swords, katanas and spears. (Dragonite seemed to have originated it's use amongst various elves and dwarves who dwelled in lava filled mountains.) Ancientite Ancientite is a very dense and heavy metal. It resembles steel, but is stronger with the downfall of being heavier and could grant great posture when worn. Very powerful in weaponry and armour. (Named after the exploration of history of the ancient elves, dwarves, and golems, this alloy was used a lot in their society. Ancientite is incredibly expensive now and is difficult to find.) = Fulginite Fulginite is a very rare metal, and is usually found in small sizes such as that of a marble. It is very weak in its natural form, being beaten by iron in almost all fields including durability, malleability, et cetera. Despite how weak this metal is, it is capable of getting stronger the more Magic Energy it holds, up to the point of Ancientite, but it gets heavier the more Magic Energy is stored in it. Fulginite is very enchantable, able to be enchanted easier than most materials and has a natural affinity towards magic, capable of absorbing regular mana that impacts it and redirect it, or channel it to do various things depending on how the metal is used. The metal is also very conductive, to the point of copper or silver, only increasing very slightly if it holds mana. (Note: Non-canon metal, created by MasterThor) Coliasite Coliasite is a standard material - It's not rare, but it is not easy to find either. Coliasite is extraordinarily conductive, but strangely enough, not magnetic. Not only that, but Coliasite is a good material to make springs out of, as it is so rigid that it springs into place any time it is bent unless the bending is applied with a very high temperature. The metal has an extremely high melting temperature, and as such, is usually used by fire mages as armour or weaponry, because it will not melt in the sheer heat of a battle. However, its' greatest use is to lightning mages, as any electricity, even the spark you get from a warm cat in dry weather that passes through it is amplified twos or threes of times. Strangely enough, this effect increases when the metal in question is coiled. However, it is not extraordinarily strong or anything - just to the level of iron, or, if well-forged, well-forged steel. It has a metallic appearance even when first mined, and it glints even when not polished, making it not at all the perfect weapon material for assasins. (Note: Non-canon metal, created by Sansrriorar) Eohite Eohite is a rather rare material, only ever found in large batches in areas which are intensely magical. Eohite itself, however, does not possess any magical properties, except possibly being more enchantable. Dark in color, and very strong and heavy. But that's not the main part of it. Eohite has an extremely high melting point, one that can possibly be attained by magic but very hard via ordinary means. It is also extraordinarily hard, thus not bending until it breaks once it is forged. However, I do not think I have stressed this enough, but it is /heavy/. Only wielded by incredibly strong men and women as blades, and possibly strong Kumas as battle-axes or gigantic swords. It is easy to forge in its' naturally found form, so that's handy. (Note: Non-canon metal, created by Sansrriorar)